


First Snowmen

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, HP: EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a lot more enthusiastic about the snow than Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowmen

“What the bloody hell are you doing? It’s still dark out,” Percy grumbles when he feels Oliver getting out of bed. Despite all his workaholic tendencies, Percy is nearly impossible to get out of bed on the weekends, which amuses Oliver greatly.

“The snow was starting to taper off last night, so it’s probably stopped by now,” Oliver replies, way too gleefully for someone that’s been awake for less than five minutes.

“All the more reason to stay in bed,” Percy groans. “There has to be at least two feet out there.”

“And hopefully dense enough for building snowmen,” Oliver says excitedly. “Gwen and Fabian will love it.”

Percy puts his glasses on so that he can glare at his husband without squinting. “They’re two and a half!” he exclaims.

Oliver grins. “Never too young to start.”


End file.
